1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiment(s) of the present disclosure relate to cellular telephones and, more particularly, to a cellular telephone, cleverly incorporated into the design of a wearable wristwatch. A pendent style is also considered. Equipped with a rapid message delivery system, as well as other practical features, the design intent is to provide a multifunctional time piece which would enable consumers a discreet, yet readily available means of monitoring their cellular activity and communicating with others.
2. Prior Art
For over 125 years, telecommunications have played an important role in American society. Ever improving, today's telephones are in fact mini-computers, possessing the ability to tell us who is calling, from what number and automatically returning the call with a push of a button. Although consumers will always have telephones in their homes, the desire to have a telephone on hand at all times has spawned the booming market of cellular communications.
Today, people are using cellular and digital telephones for multitasking activities such as getting stock quotes, e-mailing friends, transmitting computer files, paging, checking traffic and weather reports, “surfing” the Internet, and making phone calls while on-the-go. Compact in size, most cellular telephones can fit in a briefcase, purse or pocket with ease. The popularity of cell phones has enjoyed phenomenal growth in recent years. In fact, it is estimated that in the United States alone, over 140 million people have “gone wireless.” The benefits of owning a cellular telephone have never been disputed. Providing stranded motorists with a means of calling for help, offering frequent travelers a means of staying in contact with loved ones, closing deals while on the road, and allowing giggling teenagers to gossip while shopping at the mall, cellular telephones are an indispensable tool that millions would rather never be without.
With the increased dependence on cellular telephone technology, it is important to consumers to find more practical and convenient ways to use these necessary devices. Specifically, most cellular users recognize that it is rude to talk on their phone while at the gym, in a movie, or when attending a business meeting. As such, most conscientious users turn their phone's ringer off and store the phone away when engaged in such activities. Unfortunately, if one's phone is not on hand, one may miss an important phone call or text message sent via the cellular telephone. As can be imagined, continuously pulling out one's phone to check for missed calls or messages when engaged in a meeting or other activity is simply not an option for the courteous cellular subscriber. Exiting a meeting or work event and finding that one has missed a half a dozen calls from a child who needs picked up at school, or a wife who has gone into labor, is not only frustrating to the cellular subscriber, but can also have detrimental consequences to the caller.
Accordingly, a need remains for a convenient cellular telephone in order to overcome at least one prior art shortcoming. The exemplary embodiment(s) satisfy such a need by providing a cellular telephone, cleverly incorporated into the design of a wearable wristwatch. A pendent style is also considered. Equipped with a rapid message delivery system, as well as other practical features, the design intent is to provide a multifunctional time piece that is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, versatile in its applications, and designed for enabling consumers a discreet, yet readily available means of monitoring their cellular activity and communicating with others.